This invention concerns a method of removeably engaging a fastener member on an elongate member. The invention also includes a new fastener member, and more particularly a fastener member which is suitable for although not limited to applications where it is desired to locate a fastener member in position on or along the length of a substantially round elongate post support or frame member.
It is known to provide fastener members or connectors which are adapted for use in conjunction with a wide variety of purposes including fencing, shop fittings, framing, shelving lattice work and the like. In such applications, it has been known to provide an elongate support or post of a substantially round cross-section, and of pultruded fibreglass, plastics, or polished or stainless steel aluminium construction. These materials generally include a smooth surface.
It has however been found that there is a difficulty in manufacturing a fastener of a simple design, preferably in economical plastics materials which is able to be fastened on to an elongate round post or support which has this type of smooth surface without damage to the post, and which still permits for ready height adjustment and removal of the connector from the post as and when required. Furthermore, it has been found that methods of fastening and fastener members have been of complicated design and construction in relation to different purposes such as providing connectors for electrified fences, support members, framing, or alternatively for shop shelving and fittings. The provision of a fastener according to this invention envisages use of plastic materials in the fastener member so that the moulds can readily be changed to provide fasteners for a variety of these types of purposes.